Memories
by IsaacBlade
Summary: Dash takes a stroll down memory lane while out on the football field that changed everything for him. Slash m/m Danny/Dash fic. R


_**Memories**_

A/N: This story is a DannyxDash fanfiction. I do not own these characters nor do I profit from this story. Just a random story while I was bored at work. Enjoy.

On the grassy football field of Amity Park's high school grounds stood Dash Baxter, just over Twenty-one, reminiscing over the days when this field made him king. He tossed a football in the air over and over again as the memories flooded in. Their first big win at a state match, their first ever loss in the four year he played as QB, the first time he seen a friendly ghost, and most importantly the first time he confessed his feelings for someone he cared about.

Sure he told Paulina that he loved her, but that didn't really mean anything. It was puppy love the kind you get when you're a kid and you think you know what love is. No, this confession was special, it was real and it made him feel real. He never knew that loving someone could feel so good, so right, so human and so fragile all at the same time. Of course he knew it the whole time that he was falling head over heels for this person, he just didn't want to admit it. Stubborn being his middle name , Dash couldn't help but watch from afar knowing that if anyone found out they'd both be ruined.

Now he could care less knowing now that he should have cared less back then too. All the years of torment they went through with each other was worth it in the end however. Thinking back to that night still made him shiver with excitement and arouse him even more so.

_Dash panted as he ran after the raven haired man ahead of him. It was dark out on the field on the cool June night. They had just won their third state championship two hours before and the field still smelled of mud, sweat, and rainfall. It certainly wasn't ideal conditions for running and the man ahead of him realized that a little too late after slipping in the mud and falling forward. Dash caught up to him fast enough to catch his shirt before he completely fell in the mud. Dash tried to catch his breath as he let go of the teen's shirt holding his shoulder instead._

_ Danny knelt there heaving his breath waiting for the blows to start. He knew it was a bad idea to confess anything to Dash, but it seemed like the right time to do it. The mud started to seep into the knees of his denim jeans clinging to his body. Danny shivered not only from the cool air and cold ground, but from the anticipation of what was to come. So far Dash hasn't said a word and that worried him the most. Danny refused to look in his eyes for fear of rejection made it impossible. So he settled for the next best thing, begging for forgiveness. "I'm sorry Dash. I'm sorry I was so selfish to express my feelings the way I did. Please don't hurt me." He begged. If he couldn't have Dash he hoped that he'd spare him at least._

_ Dash was dumbstruck. He knew he'd done some awful things in the past to Danny, but he stopped doing that as of the last year. He couldn't believe that the man knelt before him actually thought he'd hurt him. He may be a jock at its highest level, but he knew confessing ones feelings was the hardest thing anyone could do in their lives. He wasn't about to chastise Danny for doing what _he_ wanted to do so badly. "Fenton I'm not here to hurt you." It was all he could say at the moment. It was one thing to do what Danny did, blurting it out in excitement and happiness. It was a completely different story saying it back when you don't know how. _

_ "Then what do you want Dash? Cause if you're not here to hurt me then I'd like to be alone. It's not every day you get rejected by someone you care about the most." Danny said, his voice so close to cracking from the tension holding in his tears. Dash's heart broke right there and he caved. Falling to his own knees Dash pulled the man in front of him into his embrace. Placing his head in the crook of Danny's neck and shoulder he pulled Danny tight to him and shuddered out a sigh. He knew that it was over at this moment. He couldn't bear to hold in his feelings anymore and hide what he really wanted to say._

_ Danny was stunned. He sat there in Dash's lap holding on to Dash's hands for dear life as if it would all end if he let go. Furthermore Dash was holding _him_ as if _his _life depended on it and he was shaking, almost as if he was crying. Danny couldn't resist anymore, he had to know what Dash was revealing and if his eyes would tell him the truth. Barely able to spin around due to Dash's tight grip Danny finally lifted Dash's head so their eyes met and what he saw shocked him. The tough guy, Quarterback, Bully from Amity Park high was crying, and not only was he crying he looked like his world was falling apart. He was crying for him._

_ Danny felt the only thing to do now was to show Dash what he really means to him rather than say it. He lowered his head so their foreheads were touching and sat there for a moment waiting for the rejection before continuing. When it didn't happen he closed the gap between their lips and kissed Dash, softly at first, testing the new waters that were rippling right before them. When the out lash didn't come this time Danny moved further and deepened the kiss. He relaxed more as his dreams were unfolding before him. Sure they were much cleaner then the football field, but at this point he couldn't care less where they were as long as it was together. _

_ Dash sighed and felt the relief of his tension slide away as the hands that were holding his head up caressed their way down and behind his neck. The feeling of kissing Danny was wonderful better then what he expected. Instead of the minty sweetness he thought he'd get he instead found to be spicy, more like cinnamon. Dash released some on his death grip around Danny's midsection and moved his hands to rub circles in his back. The sensation must have been good because the next thing Dash knew Danny was moaning into their several minute long kiss. Dash was very reluctant to do so, but he pulled away not before Danny stole several more pecks._

_ "Danny I know I'm a block head and a jock and all those other stereotypical things that makes me undesirable at times, but I know one thing is for sure. Nothing and I mean it; nothing has meant more to me then you ever." Dash stated positioning his hands on either side of Danny's head starting a rhythmic motion at the back of his neck. Danny seemed to love the motion slowly easing his head back and closing his eyes in ecstasy. Barely able to get it out Danny replied "I know. I hoped though that you would be _my_ block head." Danny sighed as the hands moved from his neck to his chest rubbing in small circles as they went. _

_ "I'd like that." Dash replied back and that's where Danny saw the complete honestly and raw emotion he needed. With that said Danny kissed Dash again and pushed him on to the muddy ground laughing with delight. "So much for staying clean," Dash said laughing as Danny took his mouth again silencing any further talking…_

Dash felt a warm pair of arms wrap his waist and pull him close. Dash knew exactly who it was and it made him smile. Danny always seemed to come at the right possible moment for him. Dash turned around and took Danny's face in his hands and kissed him with all the passion he had. This field is where it all started and it always brings back the best memories. Danny, a little surprised by the kiss, kissed back and wrapped his arms around Dash's neck. He loved kissing Dash and this field only brought back that powerful memory that send tingles down his spine.

"So you've been thinking again. I know where this leads to." Danny laughed as he moved his hands down to the hem of Dash's shirt and ran his fingers back up his bare chiseled chest. Dash moaned at the contact of skin to skin and the cold air helped too. Danny smirked and pinched a nipple which was growing hard from the cold air and Dash's arousal. "I think I remember where it goes from here." Danny said removing his hands from Dash's chest and grabbing one of his free hands running from the field toward the locker room of the school.

_The locker room door slammed open as the two boys fell in still locked in a heated kiss as they fumbled around. Dirty from rolling in the mud, they stopped kissing long enough to walk to the showers and turn the one shower head farthest on the end on. Cold water blasted them before the hot water kicked in and started the steam rolling. Dash reattached his lips to Danny's and continued their game of dominance. Soon they were both soaked to the bone and Dash lifted his shirt up and over his head throwing it in a random direction. Danny a little self conscious of himself and was hesitant to show off his body. Dash, noticing the hesitation, kissed Danny's lips and made him feel as comfortable as possible. He thought Danny was wonderful despite what any physical flaws he might have. _

_ Dash made his way down Danny's chest with his hands drawing little patterns as he went down. Danny, unable to move, laced his fingers behind Dash's neck for support as the torturing continued. Dash made it to the hem of Danny's shirt and moved his hands under and up his chest causing a gasp from Danny. Before he realized it Danny's shirt was up over and gone from his body. Dash took a moment to appreciate the beauty before him by tracing more patterns on Danny's chest. Danny moaned as Dash played with his nipples which were extra sensitive. Danny, finally getting used to the assault of feelings, moved his hands from Dash's neck down his chest to rest on top of his jeans. _

_ Dash stopped the kiss they shared and looked into Danny's eyes. He knew kissing and making out was one thing. Anything further then this was asking for possible problems. Danny smiled and pecked Dash on the lips before attacking his jaw and neck with kisses. At the same time Danny was also undoing Dash's pants which Dash unsuccessfully tried to stop. Before Dash knew it he pants were at his ankles and his growing member was in Danny's hand. A low groan emitted from his throat as Danny tortured his member with his one hand and his nipple with his mouth. The urge to throw Danny down and have him right there was intense, but he knew wasn't the right move to make. Instead he decided to make Danny feel what he was feeling. _

_ Danny was impressed. Fully hard Dash was probably eight inches or more, the fabric of his boxers made it difficult to tell the real length. Danny was enjoying himself when he suddenly noticed his pants were gone and a hand was now caressing _his_ most private parts. Danny was in heaven he had no idea pleasure could feel this good. Masturbating was one thing, but having someone else bring out such pleasure was a god send. Both of them were moaning their pleasure enjoying the feeling of lust and need. Danny decided he wanted more so he slipped Dash's boxers off and grabbed his manhood flesh to flesh. _

_ Dash gasped and rested his head on Danny's shoulders. Through the fabric was wonderful, but having his hand unguarded by fabric was so much better. And with the water cascading down them it acted as a lubricant causing more tendrils of pleasure to ride up Dash's spine. What happened next completely caught him off guard and almost threw him over the edge. Danny got down on his knees and took Dash's member into his mouth. The gasping yelp that came from Dash's mouth was loud and thankfully it was the middle of the night because someone would have come running. Danny tasted the head first, innocently tasting and feeling the size and shape of Dash's member. _

_ Following his instinct he took the head and a little more into his mouth and swirled his tongue around what was in. Dash threw his head back and moaned out of sheer bliss. Taking that as a sign he was doing well Danny took more into his mouth and started to move back and forth on Dash's rod. Dash couldn't believe the incredible head he was getting, that the pure innocence of Danny's curiosity could cause so much pleasure. Danny loved the feeling it gave him having Dash in his mouth. He felt like he had some control. Dash could feel a familiar climax coming and had to stop it. Pulling Danny off his rod he picked him up and kissed him before sliding to his own knees and pulling away the fabric that covered Danny's member. _

_ Danny wasn't too bad himself. While shorter by maybe an inch Danny was thicker then Dash and that caught him off guard. None the less he still took the rod in front of him in and instead of teasing him with swirls and kisses; Dash took him all the way into his mouth right down to the hilt. Dash moaned and hummed as he deep throated the raven haired man. Danny moaned his pleasure as Dash drove him insane. If this is what he was causing for Dash then he'd do it for the rest of his life. Dash continued to torture Danny by starting and stopping and kissing and blowing on the tip. Danny was so close to the edge that he thought he might burst. Suddenly Danny needed Dash like nothing else mattered. He felt this need to have Dash in him to secure what they had experienced together. _

_ "Dash I need you inside me… Please" Danny begged as he was still being serviced. Dash let go of Danny's member with a 'pop' from his mouth and sat there slightly slack jawed. Dash was in disbelief. Did he really want to go that far? The thought passed quickly though as Danny had pulled him up from his knees and kissed him. Once distracted Danny guided them to the far side wall where the showers were still going and keeping them wet. Placing Dash against the wall Danny spread Dash's legs wide so he could easily fit between them comfortably. He wasn't really sure what he was doing. In theory he knew but it only took one mistake to ruin it and he planned on making it perfect, or at least near perfect. _

_ "Do you trust me?" Dash asked gulping a little bit at the sudden need for sex. Danny smiled and nodded. Dash kissed him once again and lifted him off the ground by the legs and supported them with his arms. Danny was now at hip height just above Dash's member. "It's going to hurt. I won't lie. Are you sure you want this?" Dash asked once more. Danny once again smiled but this time kissed him with his answer instead of nodding. _

_Slowly Dash lowered Danny onto his member trying as hard as possible to not take him in one strike. Danny grimaced in pain and whimpered but endured it all for the sake of the slight pleasure it brought. Dash stopped every other inch and waited to get permission from Danny to give more. Once fully in Danny sighed and waited for the pain to subside a little which didn't take long. Once Danny was ready he nodded and started to move on his own. Dash moaned and tried to keep it slow at first but Danny wasn't having It, he wanted more…_

And more he got. Now in the showers in exactly the same place they did this the first time, Dash and Danny were reminding themselves of why they needed each other, Dash moaned as Danny set the pace which was high demand just like the first. Danny threw his head back and grunted as the rhythmic beat was kept. Every so often Dash would hit Danny's prostate which would make him scream Dash's name. Danny couldn't even begin to describe the way he was feeling. The flood of emotions and feelings were paramount as they both reached for climax. Dash, more skilled then he was those years ago, continued his pace but also was able to please Danny as well.

Grabbing Danny's shaft he pumped away as he continued his onslaught of pleasure from both sides. Danny couldn't take much more his eyes burned with lust and need as his climax came closer. "Dash… I think… I'm close" Danny said through ragged breaths and moans. Dash smiled continuing his pace knowing he was close to his own climax. Dash leaned into Danny's ear and whispered "Then come with me love." Danny didn't have to be told twice. After a few more pumps and several thrusts both men climaxed throwing them into the bright existence of release. They rode their high as long as possible before Dash slowly eased them down to the floor.

Danny smiled and kissed the man in front of him with everything he had. They both knew what this place did to them and yet they come back every year for more. Dash smiled and held his Dark haired mate's head between his hands. "Happy anniversary love," Dash whispered. Danny's smiled was wide as he kissed the love of his life. "Happy anniversary to you," Danny said feeling the warm water as it washed away the sweat and cum from their bodies. "Come on let get cleaned up," Danny said standing up and pulling his boyfriend up with him, kissing him. Dash laughed shaking his head "Some things will never change…"

END


End file.
